


Love on

by queen_of_destruction



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School, Love, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_destruction/pseuds/queen_of_destruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nie wiem czy powinnam to jakkolwiek komentować. FF pisany pod wpływem nocnej weny.</p></blockquote>





	Love on

Było zdecydowanie za wcześnie, jak na nadchodzącą właśnie lekcję. 'Kto wymyślił WOK o 8 rano?!' - myslalam, stojąc pod salą chemiczną, razem z grupką dziewczyn z klasy. Nie byłam szczególnie zainteresowana ich rozmową, więc tylko co jakiś czas dorzucalam swoje opinie na dany temat. Za oknem było już całkiem jasno, a słońce wpadające przez nie, ogrzewalo mi twarz, w sposób tak przyjemny, że nie miałam ochoty się stamtąd ruszać. ' Proszę, niech ta kobieta nigdy nie przyjdzie. Niech spadnie że schodów. Niech stoi w korku. Cokolwiek'. Spojrzalam na srebrny zegarek, z dużą tarczą i błyszczącymi wskazówkami na moim lewym nadgarstku. Tracimy lekcje. Dobrze.  
W tym momencie, zaczelam dokładniej przysluchiwac się rozmowie moich przyjaciółek, rozmawiających o swoich wakacyjnych planach. Temat ten, przyciągnął moja uwagę na tyle, że stojąc tylem do wejscia na korytarz, nie zauwazylam zbliżającego się Michala. Był to dosyć wysoki, jasnowłosa chłopak, z którym chodziłam do klasy, a którego poznać dobrze jeszcze nie miałam okazji.  
Zorientowałam się, że cos jest nie tak, dopiero, gdy wzrok dziewczyn był utkwiony w obiekt za moimi plecami. Odwróciłam się i kilka - może kilkanascie - centymetrów ode mnie, spostrzeglam jego twarz. Zwykle znacznie przewyższałby mnie wzrostem, jednak dziś, miałam na sobie wysokie koturny, ktore pozwalały mi wyglądać na dużo wyzsza. Ale nie dlatego je ubralam. Pasowały idealnie, do mojej niebieskiej sukienki.  
Musialam tylko nieznacznie unieść głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Ta chwila trwała w nieskończoność, i prawdopodobnie oczami osoby trzeciej, wyglądała dziwacznie. Nie miałam pojęcia co zrobić - na szczęście to on wykonał pierwszy krok mówiąc:  
-Ymm... Ola, możesz na chwilę... - pomimo tego, jak się jąkał, i jak bardzo wyglądał na zestresowanego, z jego gestów jasno wynikało, że chce żebym odeszła z nim kawałek dalej - z dała od reszty ludzi. Nie chcąc mu utrudniać życia, chwycilam go za rękę i pociagnelam za sobą, w dol po schodach. Nie mieliśmy szczęścia - jakas klasa wybierała się na wycieczkę, przez co w holu było pełno ludzi. Jako że nic nie mogliśmy na to poradzić, poszlysny dalej, kierując się w stronę piwnic. Z racji, że już od 10 minut teoretycznie trwała lekcja, ten korytarz był niemal w całości wyludniony. Stanelismy tuż, obok drzwi z napisem 'Archiwum X'. Nigdy wcześniej, nie zastanawialam się, co może być w środku, aż do tej chwili. Michał widząc moje zaciekawione spojrzenie, spróbował nacisnąć klamkę. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, ta poddała się naciskowi bez najmniejszego oporu, a drzwi do tajemniczego pomieszczenia stanęły otworem. Rozkładając się na boki, sprawdzając czy nikt nie patrzy akurat w naszą stronę, wslizgnelismy sie do środka. Nigdzie nie było wlacznika światła, co właściwie było błogosławieństwem - dzięki temu, że było ciemno, chłopak nie mógl zauwazyc, ze zaczynam się rumienic. Od tamtego momentu, wszystko potoczylo się bardzo szybko.  
Stalam tylem, do lekko uchylonych drzwi - naszego jedynego zrodla światła. On stał frontem do mnie. Czulam na sobie jego spojrzenie.  
-Więc... Dlaczego właściwie tu jesteśmy? - wreszcie zebrawszy się na odwagę zapytałam.  
Michał wziął głęboki oddech i wyrzucił z siebie jedno , bardzo dlugie zdanie:  
-Bo wiesz, jest coś, co chciałem powiedzieć ci już od dłuższego czasu, ale jakoś tak, nigdy się nie udawało, zawsze byłas w otoczeniu innych dziewczyn, rzadko sama, no i chciałem wybrać właściwy moment, ale on nie chcial nadejść... - tutaj zaczął mu się plątac język, trochę tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógl.  
Zamilkł.  
Ponownie poczulam na sobie jego intensywne spojrzenie, następnie jego ręce na mojej talii, az w końcu ciepłe usta na moich... Oparlam się plecami o drzwi, które zatrasnely się z cichym kliknięciem. Ale to się nie liczyło. Nic się w tej chwili nie liczylo poza nim, jego ciałem, reagującym na moje ciało, tak intensywnie. Jak to mozliwe, że przez niemal cały rok mijalismy się bez słowa? Nie znajduję odpowiedzi na to pytanie do tej pory. Gladzilam prawa ręką jego złociste włosy, zachwycając się ich miekkoscia.  
Niestety nic nie trwa wiecznie. W końcu Michał odsunął się ode mnie, jednak nie opuszczając rąk z moich bioder.  
-Ja... Ja przepraszam. Myśle, że powinniśmy już iść...  
-Nie przepraszaj, nie masz za co. - usmiechajac się lekko (czego on oczywiście nie mógl zobaczyć, z powodu teraz już całkowitych ciemności) pogladzilam dłonią jego policzek, po czym odwróciłam się, i nacisnelam klamkę. Nic. Poszukalam palcami klucza. Nic. Drzwi zostawały zamknięte.  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem czy powinnam to jakkolwiek komentować. FF pisany pod wpływem nocnej weny.


End file.
